


Now and Always

by jacksparrow589



Category: Anne with an E (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff with a hint of angst, Sweet Kisses, but they'll get there, past season 3, still figuring out this whole communication thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:01:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22063702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacksparrow589/pseuds/jacksparrow589
Summary: In which Anne comes home from Queens for her 17th birthday and Easter, and she and Gilbert just can't stop falling in love with each other. Basically, just a lot of fluff and a touch of angst. But mostly fluff. And kissing. And a lot of flirting, too.
Relationships: Diana Barry & Anne Shirley, Gilbert Blythe & Anne Shirley, Gilbert Blythe & Sebastian "Bash" Lacroix, Gilbert Blythe/Anne Shirley, Marilla Cuthbert & Matthew Cuthbert & Anne Shirley
Comments: 30
Kudos: 480





	Now and Always

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote, edited, and posted this entirely from my phone. With that being the case, me know if any weirdness crops up, and I will fix it.

Anne was in no mood to be traveling. She had woken up late and had needed to rush to pack, and she was coming off the heels of a cold. All this on her birthday, and only just before the first anniversary of Mary's passing. Diana had graciously chosen to sit next to her on the train, so Anne was trying to keep her frustrated sighs to a minimum, but being that she knew she was not good company at the moment with relatively little reason, her eyes were currently welling with tears.

Her gray mood lifted some as the train approached Avonlea. Marilla had written to say Matthew was coming to pick her up, and that they'd be celebrating her birthday as soon as they arrived at Green Gables.

"Oh, Anne! I forgot." Diana rummaged in her handbag. "Happy birthday." Diana handed her a small packet.

Anne unwrapped it. A small locket in the shape of a dandelion was inside. Anne blinked back joyful tears as Diana smiled at her. "Thank you, Diana; this is wonderful!" Anne quickly fastened the chain around her neck as Diana pulled one out from her collar to reveal the same charm dangling from hers. Anne giggled.

"Also, Aunt Jo and Cole are hosting a tea when we get back to Charlottetown with all of your favorite sweets," Diana added cheerfully.

Anne grabbed Diana's hand. "Oh, Diana, you have positively turned my day around! I don't deserve such a wonderful friend!"

"Nonsense. I'm just glad to see the birthday girl smile." Diana squeezed Anne's hand, and Anne squeezed back.

* * *

The train pulled into the station a few minutes later. The Avonlea girls chattered as they debarked.

Anne glanced around, her hopeful face falling as she failed to spot Matthew. He was always here on time! Something must have happened...

"Anne? We can give you a ride," Diana offered, realizing Matthew wasn't there.

Anne shook her head. "I'm sure he'll be here any minute. Thank you, though."

Diana looked over Anne's shoulder and smiled, but before Anne could turn, a decidedly non-Matthew voice sent delightful shivers down her spine. "May I offer you a ride, Miss?"

Anne turned and leapt into Gilbert's arms, laughing. He spun her around once, pulling her into a very thorough kiss. "Happy birthday, my Anne," he whispered with a smile as they parted. "I may have convinced Matthew to let me pick you up—he said you'd be worried when you didn't see him. I did see your face fall; I'm sorry for that."

Anne dabbed at her eyes. "Don't be. This day just keeps getting better."

"Temper your expectations a bit; I'm afraid my gift for you isn't much this year." Gilbert picked up Anne's bags and walked with her to the cart.

"Gilbert Blythe, any moment I can steal with you is a gift, and you know that perfectly well." Anne took his hand to help her up, holding onto it even after she'd taken her seat.

Gilbert raised an eyebrow at her. "So, we're stopping at that bend in the road on the way home, then?"

Anne smirked. "If the weather holds."

"I've been told I make the frigid weather more tolerable." Gilbert squeezed Anne's hand before taking the reins.

"I'm just coming off a cold, Gilbert," Anne told him a little more seriously, punctuating her statement with a short cough.

Gilbert's smile faltered just a bit. He was trying not to fuss, Anne knew, and it was endearing. He pulled a folded blanket from his other side and handed it to her. "Hazel insisted I take a lap blanket. I'll have to thank her."

Anne spread the blanket across both their laps before resting her head on his shoulder. "Thank _you_ for caring." She lifted her head to press a gentle kiss to his cheek before putting her head back down. "I know I just got a letter from you a week ago, but how are you?"

Gilbert let out a small sigh. "I don't think this will ever be an easy time of year, but time and family make it more bearable." He quickly threaded his arm through Anne's and shuffled to sit with his side pressed against hers. "Celebrating with you is certainly an uplifting way to spend this time."

"Hmm." Anne was already dozing just a bit. Between the lap blanket and her beau, she was certainly cozy. Maybe she could close her eyes for just a bit...

* * *

About half way home, at the promised bend on the road, Gilbert jiggled his shoulder just a little. "Anne, wake up."

"I'm not sleeping," she mumbled.

"Whatever you call it, I'd rather you be awake to get your gift." Gilbert reached into his pocket.

Anne blinked, slowly coming to. "Oh, Gil..." She didn't look as he deposited a small box in her hands. The shape made it clear what it was, but Anne was curious. The fountain pen inside was a lovely tortoiseshell, and attached to the cap clip, there was a small pen charm for her bracelet. "Gil... Thank you. This is, well... I certainly can't describe it as 'not much'." Anne replaced the lid and tucked the box in her jacket pocket before leaning up to give him a long, sincere kiss. She pulled back only briefly to look into his eyes before he leaned back down to kiss her. Anne out her arms around his shoulders to pull Gilbert closer, and let out a small gasp when he pulled her into his lap.

"Too much?" he whispered.

Anne shook her head. "Not at all. Just pleasantly surprised."

"Ah, good." Gilbert re-applied himself to making sure Anne knew just how much he'd missed this closeness in the nearly two months since they'd last seen each other.

When they were finally breathless and the horse had started to get impatient, Gilbert rested his forehead against Anne's. "I am absolutely sneaking you into the barn when you come over."

"What makes you so sure I'm coming over?" Anne flirted back, settling herself back where she had been sitting before the brief romantic interlude.

"The promise of being snuck into the barn, of course," Gilbert replied smoothly before kissing Anne's forehead. "It's clear I'm not the only one who enjoys these little moments."

"No, I'm pretty sure it's just you." Anne couldn't keep the grin from her face. Gilbert stopped the horse again, turned to Anne, and, with a more seductive voice than Anne had ever heard him use before, asked "Oh, is that so?"

He didn't give her time to answer before his lips were once again on hers, not bothering with being nice or gentle at first. It was only when his ministrations had Anne fairly gasping for breath against him that he slowed down to softer, lighter kisses, before drawing away to rest his forehead against hers, their noses touching. "If you can tell me truthfully that you did not enjoy that, I fear there's no hope for me."

"Enjoy is far too mild a word," Anne replied, "but given that you have temporarily left me with rather less of my usual ability to come up with a more suitable word, I will confirm that yes, I did enjoy that. Very much so. If ever again I am in doubt..."

"Please let me know at your earliest convenience. This is an ill best remedied as immediately as possible." Gilbert's eyes gleamed with mirth.

"Oh, would you catch a midnight train from Toronto?" Anne asked with a laugh.

"For you, Anne, I'd cross oceans." The utter, simple, and complete sincerity with which Gilbert said it shot straight into the core of Anne's being. She could be out here in the snow in nothing at all, and this feeling would keep her warmer than any fire.

After swallowing a few times, she was finally able to reply in a low whisper, "At the present moment, I'd rather you stay right where you are."

Gilbert clenched his jaw against a wave of emotion so that he could keep driving. "...Me, too, Anne."

* * *

"I've missed you all!" Anne swept Marilla and Matthew into a hug before wrapping her arms around Bash and Dellie.

"Happy birthday, dear heart," Marilla sniffed as she embraced Anne again. "What a year it's been!"

"Speaking of," Bash murmured as Gilbert came in after setting everything to rights in the barn. "No trouble getting here, I see. I thought with the... weather, you might be a bit longer."

Gilbert shot Bash a look. "Anne's been sick, Bash; it was best to get her home."

"Could have made time in the barn," Bash murmured just loud enough for Gilbert to hear. Gilbert rolled his eyes, stopping very suddenly when Bash continued, "I suppose I can leave you to those chores for a couple hours tomorrow."

In an equally quiet whisper, Gilbert replied, "Not that I don't appreciate it, but we do have to maintain some semblance of propriety, you know, so maybe we can discuss this later?"

Bash smiled. The boy was good, but he couldn't quite hide his excitement if you knew how it played across his features. His eyes were just a bit lighter, and the struggle against a smile was evident. "I have nothing more to say," Bash replied. "You know what you need to already."

The pair turned back to the Cuthberts. Matthew had given Anne another charm for her bracelet: a book charm. Anne sought Gilbert's eyes and smiled, her grin widening at the sight of his.

Marilla presented Anne with a stationery set. "You write so many lovely letters as it is; I thought you might appreciate something pretty to write them on."

Anne's eyes roved the marbled paper. "Oh, thank you, Marilla! I promise you, you will receive every one of these back!"

Marilla smiled and, with a short, teasing laugh, said at the same time Gilbert was clearing his throat, "Perhaps there are others who would also appreciate receiving it?"

Anne's cheeks flushed as everyone else laughed. "Yes, well..."

Gilbert came over to wrap an Arm around Anne's waist. "You know I enjoy your letters no matter what they're written on," he told her, pressing a gentle kiss to her temple.

Matthew retrieved the cake Marilla had made as they sang for Anne.

"Make your wish," Marilla and Matthew chorused.

Anne's head swam. There were so many wishes she could possibly make; how could she choose?

 _That_ _I have luck when I need it most._ Anne squeezed her eyes shut and blew out the candle. As she opened them, her eyes immediately and instinctively flicked to Gilbert, who, of all the cheeky things, winked at her before returning to his usual adoring stare.

The coming year already boded well.

* * *

As she'd bid Gilbert good night on the porch, he'd whispered to her to come to the barn after lunch the next day, as Bash had promised to steer clear.

Anne wore the same mischievous, excited smile she'd given him then as she made her way over to the Blythe-LaCroix farm now. It was hard to find any manner of private space, especially in this weather. Spring would present better options, but as it had only begun, it was still chilly.

Anne waltzed into the barn. Gilbert was actually doing a couple small chores to keep himself busy.

"Hard at work I see." Anne leaned against the barn wall to give him an adoring look.

Gilbert stood and took off his gloves and walked over quickly to give Anne a long kiss. "It never ends. Just takes a break sometimes." He took a breath. "Bash... Well, everyone decided to go see Constance and Jocelyn. So... the house is ours for the next few hours until they get back."

"I-I see..." Anne stammered. She laughed after a moment. "Well, I suppose, as warm as hay is, I won't object to an actual fire instead."  
Gilbert chuckled, and took Anne's hand to go inside.

* * *

Gilbert was warming his hands by the fire as Anne rinsed hers after getting it started. She'd insisted, given that he'd waited outside for her.

"Far be it from me to keep you from doing what you want," Gilbert had laughed.

Anne returned, her single braid swept forward over her shoulder. Gilbert was giving her a fond look.

"...Yes?" Anne intoned quietly.

Gilbert came over to take her hands. "Anne..." He sighed. "You've always left me speechless, you know that? Always surprising me. Always taking on what nobody else would... I'm not entirely sure when it became love, but, in every conceivable way, I love you, Anne."

Anne's eyes shone in the growing firelight. "You... I love you, too. More than I can say." She tilted her face up to kiss Gilbert, bringing one hand up to the back of his neck to pull him closer as Gilbert's hands went to Anne's waist with the same intention.

They'd made the most of the opportunities they'd had to be alone together to figure the basics out, but each time seemed to bring something new—a particularly tender spot, a refined angle of approach, a little more exploration... Anne pressed herself as close to Gilbert as she could. His breath caught in his throat and he pulled back to give Anne a surprised smile before continuing his pursuit of finding a new way to surprise her.

Anne made a small, startled noise as one of Gilbert's hands threaded up through her hair as best as he could manage through her braid while at the same time he broke away from Anne's mouth to her cheek, then jaw, then neck. He made his way down toward her collar, slowly and deliberately, hoping he wasn't exerting so much pressure that Anne would have the bruises Gilbert had seen his housemates attempt to hide.

As his lips brushed the skin just above Anne's collar, Anne's hand snaked between them, quickly undoing the first button on her blouse. Gilbert pulled back for just a moment. Anne's cheeks were flushed and she looked a little unsure, but her slight smile spoke to her trust in him.

Gilbert gently held the fabric aside and placed a soft kiss just at the base of Anne's throat. Anne took a shaky breath but put just enough pressure on the back of Gilbert's neck to keep him where he was. As directed, he stayed there, moving only just a little more down and out toward her shoulder, lingering there for a moment. Just as he was starting to move back up, he only just let his tongue flicker on the skin. Anne drew in a sharp breath and her hand unconsciously grasped Gilbert's hair, letting go just as quickly. "You sure know how to make a girl weak at the knees," she managed to quaver.

"Any girl? I'm pretty sure it's just you," Gilbert told her as he kissed his way back up Anne's neck.

Just as he was about to get one more sweet peck in, Anne grinned and stood on tiptoe to kiss him on the tip of his nose before making her own way across Gilbert's cheekbone and down his neck, pausing or even jumping back up a little way here and there. When she reached Gilbert's collar, she hesitated for a fraction of a second. As usual for his everyday clothes, his first button was undone. Still, it afforded her less latitude than her own slightly disheveled state had Gilbert.

She lifted a tentative hand, only for Gilbert's to take hers and guide her to the button and unfasten it. Anne lowered her lips to the now-exposed skin, tentative until the realization that this was really no different than what she'd been doing before set in. Her kisses stayed soft, but whereas they'd been short and fluttery before, these were long and tender.

She finally pulled away after a few minutes, her cheeks flushed with excitement. It was odd to see the same reflected on Gilbert's face, but it was endearing. "...I don't think it's just me who's week at the knees," she teased, arching an eyebrow.

Gilbert laughed and leaned down to give the peck he'd intended on before Anne had so wonderfully interrupted. "It most definitely is not just you. Come on—the fire is really going."

They settled on the floor a few feet away from the merry blaze, backs against the sofa they'd moved to face the fireplace. Anne sat between Gilbert's legs, relaxed back against his chest. She idly wondered if she should refasten her collar, but she was enjoying her the way Gilbert's fingers laced with hers far too much.

"I hope we can always make time for this," she said quietly.

"Always?" Gilbert seemed vaguely surprised, but not unhappy.

Anne nodded. "In the future. Once we're done with school. When we—" she cut herself off abruptly. This was getting too far ahead. "Sorry, I shouldn't be talking like this. I'll just..." She took her hands from Gilbert's and fastened the button on her blouse before starting to get to her feet.

"Anne!" Gilbert took her hand. "Please, sit back down? I don't... What shouldn't you be talking like?"

"Like the future is laid out in stone. I got caught up. This is... wonderful. I hadn't thought I'd be this lucky but..." Anne trailed off.

"But what? Please, if something is bothering you, tell me."

Anne took a deep breath. "I just can't get it out of my head. I was, for most of my life, a last choice or no choice at all. And I know, I _know_ Winifred said she could never hope to compete with me for a place in your heart. I know word for word all the wonderful things you've said in your letters, and most of me doesn't doubt them. But there is a part of me that's still scared and bitter, and that part of me says that one day, you'll find someone who isn't me in all the right ways." Silent tears ran down Anne's cheeks, and she was squeezing Gilbert's hands as though they were the only thing she could depend on at the moment.

"Anne... First of all, I apparently haven't made it clear enough: the only future I want is with you. I just haven't said much about it because... Well, I thought it scared _you_." He looked at the fire for a moment. "You never responded to my letter and at first I thought it meant you didn't feel for me as I did for you, but after it became apparent that you did, I just assumed that it was alarming. I thought talking about a future in any way, especially when we're so far apart for the moment, would scare you, or make you think that I had expectations that didn't match yours."

Anne bit her lip. "I never... Gil, I never read your letter. I was angry because I thought you didn't feel the same way—that you had read my letter and weren't responding because _you_ didn't feel the same way for _me_. So I... I tore up your letter, Gilbert; I'm so sorry." Anne buried her face in her hands.

"Anne, you..." The realization that they'd been making assumptions again hit Gilbert in full force. He started laughing. "I'm not laughing at you, I promise. I'm laughing because once again, we both thought we understood something we didn't." He pulled Anne's hands from her face. "Anne, I am not angry with you at all. It's not convenient, but at least I can tell you... I said in my note that if I were ever to marry anyone, it would be you, Anne. You're the only one for me. There is no way someone could be 'not you in all the right ways'—you _are_ all the right ways. Anne... _my_ Anne, you are the only woman I will ever want, and before that little piece of you says I can't know that, I assure you, I absolutely _do_. I cast aside a future that was almost everything I could possibly want for the sole reason that you weren't in it even when I thought you didn't love me, and my only regret is that I didn't make that choice sooner. I'm the one who should be sorry."

Anne laughed through her tears. "Oh, Gil... We really do deserve each other." She flung her arms around his neck and kissed him with a gentle passion that spoke of taking their time to get where they were going, and savoring every moment of it that they could with each other.

"I can only hope I do," Gilbert murmured against her mouth, smiling as he felt Anne smile against his.

After a few more minutes, Anne pulled away. "When are Bash and the others due to return?"

Gilbert checked the clock. "Not for another hour and a half, at least. Why?"

"Because I am exhausted, and there is no place I would rather take a nap than here in your arms," Anne admitted.

Gilbert gave her that grin she would never stop falling in love with. "That sounds like a wonderful idea, now and always." He settled back and pulled Anne against him again, nestling his cheek against her hair.

Anne nuzzled against his neck. "I love you, Gilbert," she mumbled sleepily.

She smiled as Gilbert dropped a kiss on her hair before saying something she would fall asleep to many more times: "And I love you, my Anne-with-an-E."

**Author's Note:**

> Happy new year, y'all! I hope you enjoyed this thrown-together-by-the-seat-of-my-pants fic! I've got another long one in the works, but it'll be a few weeks before that starts dropping, I think.
> 
> Again, I hope you enjoyed reading this!


End file.
